


The Flower Shop

by NeiNing



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Comfort, Domestic Violence, Fear, M/M, Rescue, Support, Tears, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeiNing/pseuds/NeiNing
Summary: Raphael spots a new flower shop in the city and while the shop is pretty, as well as the owner, there's something not so pretty behind it all.
Relationships: Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 41





	The Flower Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my work, on Tumblr, for Everybody wants Leo / a.k.a Leo week. I tried to draw something for this day, but I only did a pile of horrible sketches, none of them looking or feeling good enough for this day - despite the fact Raphael x Leonardo is my favorite tmnt pair.
> 
> I also know this story has dark theme, but we often forget that not everyone is having such a nice Christmas time. I wish many of you have safe Christmas and if possible, help those who need it!

The Flower Shop

It was April’s birthday and Raphael hadn’t gotten her any gift, no matter how hard he’d tried. Every idea from his brain ended up being no. Raphael snarled at himself, hitting his punching bag hard. Shit.

Looking through a window of his apartment in fifth floor, Raphael watched how clouds slowly swam forward on the blue sky. Perhaps fresh air would do his thoughts good, giving him ideas. Fast shower rinsed sweat off on his body before he was ready to go.

Pushing wallet in his jean’s back pocket Raphael took the keys, leaving the apartment. In the elevator he sighed deep, already feeling slightly depressed since he was sure he wouldn’t find her a gift.

And he wasn’t wrong. He spent hours in the city walking around, checking every possible store and showcase which gave small hope he could find something for his friend. But no, nothing. Frustrating. Raphael cursed as he kicked small trash, which rolled forward few feet, stopping in front of small shop like if it was a sign.

Raphael stopped as his eyes rose up to look the shop. It was small and new flower shop. It hadn’t been there before few weeks ago when Raphael had walked there. If he would had been in more bad mood than he already was, he’d had ignored the little, but strong, feeling which told him to go in.

Pulling the door open and stepping in Raphael heard small bell ringing as a sign of customer arriving. Sweet scent of many different plants and flowers flooded in his nostrils as he breathed in, faint sound of peaceful music coming somewhere.

As Raphael kept looking around, he noticed how… different all the plants and flowers looked here. He had been in flower shops before, but this… This place was different somehow. It was, and felt, light and bright, plants were so healthy and green, flowers blooming like never before, full of life with vivid colors.

“Hello. Can I help you or would you prefer to look around?”

Raphael jumped a bit since the sound behind him was unexpected. Turning on his heels with small blush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks, Raphael came face to face with young male turtle with amazingly blue eyes. So vivid blue! His head went silent, his eyes refusing to move away from the blue ones which, so calmly with small smile, kept looking at him, waiting.

“Are you alright?” There was slight amusement in other turtle’s voice. Blushing more Raphael coughed, fixing his posture.

“I’m fine.”

“Good. So, how can I help you?”

Raphael was silent a moment before he found his voice again.

“My friend. She’s having a birthday today and I still haven’t got anything for her. Nothing just… feels right. Ya know?”

Other turtle nodded.

“So...” Raphael scratched his head a bit as he eyed worker’s nameplate. _Leonardo._ “I thought I would come here since this place is new. See what ya got here.”

“Did you had anything special in your mind?”

“No, not really.”

“What does she like? Plants? Blooming plants? Just flowers? How about -”

“I don’t know. I seriously don’t. I… I think she would be good with anything.” Raphael was silent a second. “Or do ya have something ta recommend?”

“Do you have a picture of her?”

It was surprising question, but Raphael dig out his wallet, showing a photo where was he, April, Casey, Don and Mikey. Leonardo smiled as he held the photo in his hands.

“She is very pretty and you all seem so happy.” Giving the photo back Leonardo smiled, his blue eyes sparking. “I know just a gift. But first, what is your budget?”

“Between 20$ - 30$.”

“Thank you. You may sit down and wait a while.”

When Leonardo was gone Raphael looked around, now noticing small but comfy looking chair near the window behind wine covered pillar. There was small table and lots of flowers and plants of all kind. As Raphael sat in the sunshine, he couldn’t help but to smile. This spot felt so fantastic. Sun was shining on it directly, there was view to beautiful street, lots of plants and flowers around him. Damn, he could use this kind of place to calm himself.

When Leonardo was finally done, he came to search his customer, finding big turtle snoozing on the chair. It made Leonardo smile and he felt slightly sorry for waking the turtle up. Raphael’s eyelids opened slowly and he was greeted with warm smile with beautiful bouquet.

Standing up quick Raphael eyed the bouquet. It had 3 sunflowers, 3 red and 3 white roses, some orange gerberas, few tiny branches of very tiny white flowers which looked like small snowballs stuck on one another. There was some big green leaves too with small bird decoration on the bouquet. There also was big red bow around the bouquet which held the flowers in place.

“Here. I hope this is in yours, and hers, liking.”

“Yes, I’m sure of it. Thanks. How much?”

“It would be 25,60$.”

Raphael dig out his wallet, pulling out 30 dollars.

“Here. Keep the change.”

“O-oh, thank you.”

Raphael gave smiling turtle last little grin before leaving the store. He felt sad for leaving, but at the same time there was new light feeling in his soul, which didn’t let him stop smiling. It was like he just had fell in love with that shop and the feeling in it. But was it only the shop?

**

After April’s birthday Raphael had wondered a week should he revisit the flower shop. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, but he didn’t want to go there without a reason either. The last thing what he wanted was to be thought and seen as some sort of creepy stalker.

After all those restless nights of tossing and turning, torturing himself for not going, Raphael decided he would go back. He could buy himself a rose or something if nothing else. He just wanted to go back there.

And he did. In the next day. The place was exactly like it had been when he had come here in April’s birthday. Only some new plants had appeared while old ones had been sold. Plus there were many customers now. It seemed people had started to spread the word about this place. It made Raphael happy since he wanted this fellow turtle to success in his business.

When the last customer had been served, Leonardo sighed. It had been hot and long day so far. He hadn’t had many chances to take breaks until now. Bending down behind the cash register Leonardo picked out his water bottle, starting to drink.

Raphael watched how that body bend, tight and firm ass towards him. How those lips sealed the bottle’s opening when Leonardo started to drink. How a drop escaped from the corner of his mouth, running now to his jawline, continuing its travel on the neck.

“Sorry for making you wait.”

Shaking his head Raphael watched Leonardo wipe his mouth and ran-off drop.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Leonardo smirked softly with small smile.

“How I can help you today?”

Blue eyes studied Raphael’s every move as the turtle scratched the backside of his head, changing weight from one leg to another over and over again.

“I, uh… I ain’t here ta buy anything this time.”

Other turtle seemed confused so Raphael continued as quickly as possible.

“I just, uh, like the feeling in this store. It helps me ta calm down, ya know? All these plants and flowers here. And… I, well...”

Leonardo chuckled as he stepped out behind the cash register, coming right in front of Raphael. His eyes were looking at him softly and kindly.

“I understand. If you want to be here, that’s fine by me as long as you don’t bother or scare away my customers. However I need to shoo you home when I’m closing. Can’t leave and lock you in here for the night.”

Raphael laughed as he offered his hand to other turtle. They shared firm handshake as a deal.

**

Few months went by and Raphael visited Leonardo daily, spending more or less time with him in the shop. However he also had met one guy who Raphael didn’t like at all. He had so nasty and negative energy as he kept standing in one corner, keeping strictly his eyes on Leonardo. His name was Bruce, or so Leonardo had called him. On top of that he was Leonardo’s boyfriend.

It had hurt bigger turtle more than he had thought… But it shouldn’t had since Leo and he were just friend… or so he kept trying to convince to himself. Raphael hadn’t told Leo about his feelings which had grown in his heart towards the other turtle.

As he now sat on the chair eyeing smaller turtle, Raphael noticed something weird. He had noticed it how Leonardo had been acting more strange in the last couple of days, but today he was more weird than before. He was wearing a scarf and he couldn’t move as well as he usually did.

Raphael waited until it was time for Leonardo to close the shop. After door was locked and big lights turned off, Raphael stood, starting his approach towards the other turtle who was counting cash behind the desk.

“Are ya alright? Ya been acting weird lately and today even more so.”

Leonardo stopped, stayed still and quiet a moment before returning back on his task, stating he’s fine. His voice wasn’t fine. There was no joy or life in it. Raphael sighed as he leaned on the desk, making Leonardo raise his eyes on his.

“I ask again; Are ya alright? And don’t lie ta me.”

Leonardo swallowed loud and clear, slowly lowering his eyes away from Raphael’s. After a short moment Leonardo lifted his hand, pulling part of the scarf down slightly. There was a gasp from Raphael’s direction as green eyes widened in shock.

There was obvious fingerprint bruises around Leonardo’s neck. Raphael’s heart was beating harder and faster, his blood starting to boil. Pushing himself away from the desk Raphael marched behind it, right in front of Leonardo. Without a word Raphael took firm hold on clothes which covered other turtle’s body, ripping them off.

Raphael froze, air getting stuck in his throat. Bruises. So many different bruises all around Leo’s body. After the shock was fading away, anger was coming back. Raphael growled.

“It’s that jerk, isn’t it?”

“… He can be caring and loving. He just -”

“Stop that.”

“But I’m serious. He only does this when I do something wrong. I… I try to please him, but there’s still faults and I --”

Raphael growled again as he took firm hold on Leonardo’s arms, giving him one good shake.

“Stop defending him! He is abusing ya! There’s nothing wrong with ya! It’s he and his sick mind!”

Leonardo’s eyes were brighter than before as they rose to meet Raphael’s. He was holding back tears. “He can be sweet, I swear. When we started to be together he was so nice, caring and loving.”

“He’s not that. Abusers are manipulating. They act as sweet shits until they have got ya around their little finger. After they have isolate ya, they show their true colors.”

Leonardo stood quiet, his head slowly dropping back down. Raphael’s hand rested softly on Leo’s shoulder, his voice lowering.

“Leo. Ya don’t need ta deal with that shit. He’s using ya as his punching bag. That ain’t love. Not in any fucking way. Besides...”

Raphael didn’t hesitate when his fingers went on Leo’s chin, taking firm hold on it. Leonardo didn’t even try to resist when Raphael turned his head, making them to face one another.

“… Why ya would settle with such a dick when ya could have me?”

Leonardo’s eyes grew and silent whisper of “what?” slipped between his lips. Blush slightly colored his cheeks as he kept staring in Raphael’s serious, and hoping, eyes.

“I mean I have a big place. Ya could easily move ta live with me right away. Or start by spending a weekend with me.”

“I… I can’t.” Looking away Leonardo sighed. “He would beat me again. Say I cheat him… But the truth is I’ve never cheated him, but I have spotted different men’s briefs in our apartment many times.”

“He’s cheating ya instead. How… Just how the hell ya have stand him for so long? And don’t say ya love him.”

“… Because I have nowhere else to go.” Leonardo sighed before he continued. “He’s also told me, for years, that none wants me because I’m mutant. I’m ugly and worthless. So many ugly and depressing, hurting, words...”

Looking at his small shop Leonardo smiled.

“I was very down until he one day, suddenly, told me to get a job. He got sick of feeding me. Said I need to earn my own money because, in his mind, I ate too much. So I found a job and saved money until I managed to buy this little shop and all the plants. This shop feels like an air hole to me. I can be at peace here. I can breathe, relax.”

“But not then when he comes here.”

“I tense then, yes.”

“… Has he said anything about me?”

Leonardo swallowed before nodding. “These bruises are based on the argue what we had about you last night. He keeps saying I’m cheating him with you because you are here so much.” Turning to look Raphael, Leonardo sighed. “And for the first time I am tempted to cheat on him.”

There was no more words. Raphael instantly knew what Leonardo was saying. Not thinking it more both turtles stepped in each others personal space, wrapping arms around each other as they kissed deep and strong, slowly starting to sink behind the desk on the floor.

**

Waking up in Raphael’s arms should had felt bad and wrong, but it didn’t. It felt the most rightest thing what Leonardo had ever done. He knew he should regret last night’s activity with Raphael, but he didn’t. He was happy he went all the way with the other turtle.

Nuzzling with soft sigh Leonardo pressed more harder against the other body. He felt so safe and warm in years. Opening his eyes Leonardo’s expression changed from joyful to sad as he watched Raphael’s chest raise and fall. He was allowed to sleep next to Bruce only after he was forced to have sex with the guy. Otherwise Bruce locked him in small walk-in closet to sleep.

Closing his eyes tight Leonardo held Raphael harder, burying his face in Raphael’s neck. Suddenly he was feeling so scared and sad since Leonardo knew he needed to go back home. And since he now had been away a night, it would be more than clear for Bruce either to come to look for him or… Punish him when he would go home.

Hand slowly landed on the back of Leo’s head, starting to pet it. The stress from other turtle had woke Raphael up, his protector instincts kicking in. Kissing Leo’s head softly Raphael took deep inhale before speaking with soft voice.

“Ya okay?”

“I don’t want to get up. I don’t want to go back home.”

Raphael kept stroking Leo’s head. “Ya don’t have ta. Ya can come with me ta my place.”

Leonardo smiled. He loved that idea. It made his heart swell with joy, hope of freedom passing his soul. But then it faded away, ugly reminder coming in his head about the fact how dangerous Bruce can be.

“I can’t. He would find me anyway.”

“Let him. I would protect ya.”

“I don’t want to put you in danger. He is violent.”

“All more reasons ta get him beaten. Besides it’s not like I wouldn’t know how to punch him. I’m a fighter after all.”

Leonardo was quiet, his hand running up and down on Raphael’s emerald green scales.

“I’m sorry. I can’t.”

Raphael watched in silence how Leonardo pushed himself free from his hold, starting to dress up. It was early morning and the shop should be opened after few hours.

**

Day was coming to an end and Raphael couldn’t shake the horrible feeling off. He didn’t want to leave Leonardo alone – yet let him go back home to that guy. He wanted to talk the other turtle to change his mind, but Raphael knew it would be in vein. Instead he took a piece of paper, writing his number and address on it.

“Here.”

Taking the paper, slightly surprised Leonardo eyed bigger turtle.

“If anything happens I want ya ta know ya have safe place with me. Ya can come there whenever ya need or want ta. Ya also can, and should, call me instantly when something happens. I’m here for ya.”

Leonardo smiled as his eyes lowered on the paper. It felt like a key out of his locked room. Hiding the paper in his shell Leonardo promised to call Raphael if he needed him. With, still, unnerving feeling Raphael kissed Leonardo last time before leaving. He felt sick in the stomach.

**

Because Raphael had been busy the next few days with his own things, he hadn’t been able to go visit Leo in the flower shop. He hadn’t got any message from the turtle either. Raphael wasn’t sure was it good or bad sign. He would go to see Leo tomorrow in the shop, early in the morning.

In the middle of the night Raphael heard his doorbell ringing – many times in a row. That was alarming sound. Raphael threw throwing blanket off of him as he jumped up from the sofa, rushing to open the door. Behind the door was Leonardo.

He was shaking, his eyes red and bruised as tears kept running down wildly on his cheeks. He was shaking as he hugged himself, bruises and bleeding cuts decorating his body. On top of that all he was completely naked. Without hesitation Raphael took a hold on Leo’s shoulder, pulling him gently in the house, locking the door.

Leonardo was in no shape to talk as he kept sobbing nonstop, Raphael escorting him to the shower with him. Raphael made sure to have long warm shower with the other turtle, cleaning his wounds gently and carefully. They easily spend an hour in the shower.

Later they sat on the couch, Leonardo cleaned and wrapped in big thick throwing blanket. He was hugging his legs as he stared on TV screen, not really watching it in the end.

“… Are ya in pain? Anything I can do ta ya? Call cops or ambulance?”

“No.” Leonardo said with a whisper, hands tightening around his legs under the blanket. Raphael swallowed. He felt hollow, weak, unable to help no matter how hard he wanted that. Leo was in a weak state and Raphael didn’t want to push his help on other male or explode with fury which, too, was growing inside him as he kept staring sad turtle’s face. Those empty eyes.

“… He locked me in the walk-in closet for days. He opened the door only to beat me. He demanded me to tell where I had been, with who I’d been and so on. No matter what I told him nothing was right answer or okay with him. Eventually he got so pissed, today actually, that he started to use sharp knife.”

Leonardo swallowed, rubbing his eyes on the edge of the throwing blanket.

“I thought I wouldn’t see you again when he lifted the blade. I wanted to see you again. Tell you how sorry I am for not accepting your help and offer. Not coming with you when you offered me that chance.”

Teary and reddish blue eyes now turned to look Raphael, sad expression breaking bigger turtle’s heart. “I’m so sorry.” Leonardo whispered with trembling voice.

“Shh.” Was the only thing what came out of Raphael’s mouth as he moved right next to smaller male, sealing him in a hug, holding him. “Ya have nothing ta apologize. I’m just glad ya are here now and safe.”

Meeting Leo’s eyes forced assuring and gentle smile on Raphael’s face. “And know I keep ya safe. Ya don’t need ta fear or worry ever again.”

Much for Raphael’s surprise Leonardo smiled at him. It was small smile, but still one. Then next he received a kiss from forest green turtle.

“I feel safe with you. I instantly did when I saw you first time.” Moving closer Leonardo wrapped his arms around Raphael, moving as deep in big arms as possible. “Can we go to bed? I feel like I could use some real rest.”

“Of course.” Without a word Raphael stood, surprising Leonardo when he was picked up in Raphael’s arms. After the little shock Leonardo couldn’t stop smiling, his head finding perfect resting spot on big shoulder.

Raphael’s bed was something what Leonardo had never experienced before. It was big, high, soft, comfy… But most of all it was safe. And Leo was not forced on it. He was not forced to have sex to earn his place on the bed for the night. He was just laid there, allowed there. Invited.

It was overwhelming, bringing tears back in blue eyes. This time they didn’t escape on his cheeks. Mattress moved under Raphael’s weight as he settled next to smaller male, carefully sealing him back in his arms. He wanted Leo to feel as safe and protected as possible. And the guilt, what was eating Raphael from the inside, was telling him to do so. He hadn’t been there for Leonardo, to protect him, when other turtle would had needed him.

“Raphael?” Leo’s voice was tiny.

“Yeah?”

“I… I don’t want to leave. I want to stay here. In this bed.” Looking up blue eyes met green ones. “That is if you let me.”

Raphael snorted with a smile, his hand starting to pet Leo’s cheek which was bruise free.

“I told ya before. This is your safe place and if ya wanna stay here, I ain’t fighting it. It would be quite nice, actually.”

Leonardo’s lips curved into a small smile, slight blush coloring his cheeks.

“Does that include sex too?”

Raphael blushed hard, his eyes staring back into blue ones. Grin spread on his lips, revealing his white teeth. And that deep throat voice which followed… It sent exiting chills run over Leo’s body.

“But of course.”

Leonardo smiled before kissing Raphael softly, laying back down in Raphael’s arms. Males spend long time in silence, gently stroking each other.

“I want ya.”

“Hm?”

“I really want ya. I want ya ta be with me because I know I wanna be with ya. Ya make me so freaking happy. I enjoy your company and I… I just can’t imagine my life without ya.”

Looking down at blue eyes Raphael’s expression softened, his eyes sparking with love.

“I love ya. Please, stay with me.”

Leonardo gasped softly, hand covering his spreading smile. It had been… so long when he had heard such words. Someone telling him they loved him – while meaning it. Wanted to be with him – for real instead of having him as a punching bag or for sex. It made his heart beat and expand.

Suddenly kissing Raphael, Leonardo couldn’t hide his smile anymore, little giggles escaping between the kisses. Such lovely sound from injured turtle made Raphael smile.

“I would love to be with you! I really would!” Petting Raphael’s cheek in turn Leonardo’s eyes softened. “I can’t even describe how you are making me feel right now… I love you.”

Raphael’s heart was pounding. He was most relieved to see spark of happiness in Leo’s eyes, hear it in his voice. This all was a very good start, already, for him to recover both physically and mentally.

Raphael would be there with his love to help Leonardo through.

The End


End file.
